


I can Save Him

by CrystalDragonette



Series: Unfinished Ideas [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: look there isn't much to tag, slight angst, tony is a GOOD MAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Tony realizes he may have fucked up but he can still save Marc from a life as a weapon
Series: Unfinished Ideas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1273268





	I can Save Him

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is all thanks to winterrs-child  
> I AM working on the other fics and stories though.

Tony sat back on his couch, watching as Marc sat curled up in the love seat, eyes abnormally focused. It wasn't often that Marc had bouts of such clarity, but Tony cherished them either way.

After all, watching Marc hack into S.H.I.E.L.D. remotely and looking very pleased with himself was as much of a treasure as it was funny.

His eyes make their way up to the boy's face and he's reminded just how young Marc is; nineteen, and already, he's basically a prisoner to S.H.I.E.L.D.

His eyes move higher and if he hadn't know what he was looking for, he wouldn't have caught it.

But there, in the boy's hairline, and honestly all over his scalp, were those spider-webbing scars from his accident. He almost shuddered at the thought of it.

How Marc even survived the system surge with his mind still connected to it was beyond him.

Maybe it had to do with Marc's powers.

Tony glanced at the boy's arm and, yeah, he kinda wanted to gag at the needle marks that covered his arms.

'The medicine is to keep Marc's abilities from surging.' The agent had said.

And yeah, Tony would had died if Marc's powers DID surge, but still, this was a kid!

This was a kid...

Tony felt his stomach drop as he realized belatedly that he was helping train this kid into being a weapon.

A weapon for S.H.I.E.L.D.

Where did he go wrong?

He was going to be sick.

"Tony?" Marc's voice cut through his thoughts.

He looks back at him and sees Marc staring at him confused and worried.

"What's up, Sparky?"

"Sick?"

Tony wanted to laugh in pity. "Yeah, I'm sick."

Marc moved from his spot and to Tony, feeling his forehead. "No fe...fever. Stomach?"

"Yeah. Just some bad sushi."

Marc seems to take the words honestly before nodding. "Getting water and medicine."

And wow look at that, Marc was almost able to speak fully. Tony would have been proud if he hadn't been so disgusted with himself.

He watched as Marc walked out, probably to get the water and medicine, before dropping his head into his hands.

What was he doing? He couldn't do this. Couldn't let this boy be used.

"Jarvis... get the jet ready. We're taking Marc away from this."

"Right away sir."

He could at least do this.

He could at least save Marc.


End file.
